Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-26764939-20171203185624
I know I just posted another comment on here, but it's time for a huge theory. So, what if, once upon a time, Ivy Green leaves the kingdom while her sister sleeps and is forgotten by the world. She finds Solwood, a lovely forest, and because she has the power of a Guardian, she walks in and is unaffected by the forest's magic charms. She gets to the kingdom/settlement of Solwood and lives there for awhile, and everyone is confused about how she got in. Shortly after she left the kingdom, a young prince was playing with his brother in the forest. However, his ball got lost in an evil witch's house, so he goes in. His brother runs away. The boy finds his ball in the house, but is kidnapped for experimentation by the evil witch. She turns him into a frog -- confirming she can turn others into different forms -- and finds it a great success. She is so happy that she doesn't fully supervise the frog, so he runs away out a window. The frog, James, then tries to get help but no one understands. James's brother leaves Solwood about the same time Ivy arrives to find a new place, finds Briar Rose, and kisses her. He dies shortly after. So, Ivy is sad. She saves the life of one member of the Daemon Evokers of the Elk, and he's deeply appreciative. In return, one of the members gives her a golden arrow that can help her find love. She shoots it in the sky, but it falls in a pond. A frog returns it, and she kisses the frog, grateful for the help. The frog becomes a prince, Ivy and James live together and have a daughter, all is well. When Ivy dies, James becomes a frog again and leaves for new love. Their daughter stays in Solwood, confused about where her father went. She grows older and falls in love with the new king of Solwood. They are engaged to each other, and all is well. However, a rival king, the king of the Grak Kingdom, steals her away and courts her. She eventually gets Stockholm Syndrome and falls in love with him, they get married, and they have a daughter too. The king of Solwood, furious, becomes much like a dragon because of his temper. He requests help from his clan, and through lots of work, he becomes a dragon, but can't return to normal because of his anger. He goes to the palace and kills his betrothed and nearly kills the king, but he doesn't yet. Then he returns to Solwood. The king is heartbroken, and his only solution is to find a witch to help him protect his kingdom in this war. He finds one, the same witch who cursed James (unbeknownst to him), and hires her. She creates two magical beings: Serafina and Mercy, both skilled in Fire and Ice magics. The witch then gives Brigid the power of dragonflies and instructs the king to exile her under certain conditions. The king agrees, sad, and the witch leaves. The kingdom mourns for the loss of their queen. Serafina and Mercy become closer to Brigid, and under the witch's spell, the kingdom isn't harmed by the dragons or Daemon Evokers. But, of course, the king has to send Brigid away because of the witch's conditions. He does, but shortly after, he realizes the true price of the witch's protection... Not only would his daughter be gone, but his kingdom would fall. Serafina and Mercy leave as the king's palace collapses and is detroyed. Serafina and Mercy use the magic of compulsion, taught to them by the witch, to bind the dragon's right-hand man, who became king when he became a dragon. The man uses his desire to get revenge by marrying someone of the Fabled Lineage -- James and Ivy's descendants of pure love -- and have powerful descendants. He finds Brigid, delivers the note saying "COME BACK"... and she comes back, where the game starts. This is all just a theory, of course, but be sure to tell me what you think in the comments below. I think this might be pretty accurate to the actual game's story...